


Inkstains Podcast

by knitwrit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Light Angst, Multi, Podcast, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Psychological Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitwrit/pseuds/knitwrit
Summary: This is a podcast of Zigadenus's stunning masterpiece, Inkstains.  Enjoy my reading this work to you!  If you prefer to read the original for yourself, the link is... http://archiveofourown.com/works/8979892/chapters/20530834
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. Hidden Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zigadenus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigadenus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Inkstains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979892) by [Zigadenus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigadenus/pseuds/Zigadenus). 



> This podfic may require a mature reader perspective. It is rated E for a reason. Please refer to Zigadenus's original work for any further warnings. I will not post warnings for sexual content but will post warnings for sexual violence.

[Knitwrit](https://soundcloud.com/mary-n-741738134) · [Inkstains Chapter One](https://soundcloud.com/mary-n-741738134/inkstains-chapter-one)

You can also listen to this on podbean, which I can't get to embed in this for the life of me...

https://www.podbean.com/eu/pb-yxati-db1bc4


	2. Chekhov's Cat

[Knitwrit](https://soundcloud.com/mary-n-741738134) · [Inkstains Chapter Two](https://soundcloud.com/mary-n-741738134/chapter-2-inkstains)


	3. Memory Drawer




	4. Flight, Fallen




	5. Nuestra Soledad




	6. S. Tiberius Prince




End file.
